Obligaciones
by Kagome-Black
Summary: A veces hay que anteponer el deber aunque esto nos rompa el corazón. Esto lo sabe muy bien la Neo Reina Serenity al recordar a su amada estrella fugaz.


**¡HOLAS!** Pues la verdad es que no soy escritora de fics, aunque me encante leerlos y dejar comentarios. Pero adoro el universo de Sailor Moon, ya que me recuerda cosas lindas de mi infancia y adolescencia. Siempre supe que el amor de Serena era Seiya, pero a veces las obligaciones son mas fuertes. Este One-shot trata de esto mismo, es corto pero me sentí inspirada al escribirlo. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Iveth

Ahora si **disfruten!**

…. …. …. …. …. / …. …. …. …. …. / …. …. …. …. …. /

_Siglo 30_

_Tokio de Cristal._

Hermosos prados verdes cubiertos de flores y un hermoso cielo azul podían observarse desde la terraza del palacio de Cristal. Cálidos rayos del sol bañando esta hermosa ciudad, la cual la Neo-Reina Serenity tanto amaba. La reina se encontraba bebiendo té en una de las terrazas, tomando un descanso de sus tantas labores. Tomando un descanso de las personas que le servían. Además su abultado vientre de 8 meses de embarazo no le dejaba la tarea fácil. Desde ya sabia que Rini sería una bebé muy inquieta, se movía mucho. Así que decidió relajarse un poco en esa solitaria terraza que ella tanto quería. Allí nadie la molestaría.

Era feliz, no podía quejarse. Aunque a veces necesitaba un poco de pasión en su vida. La monotonía de sus quehaceres a veces le aburría. Y sus amigas… desde que ella había sido coronada las chicas se habían distanciado de ella. Después de todo ahora era la Reina y ellas sus guardianas.

Un suspiro de frustración escapo de los labios de Serena, recordando su juventud, recordando aquellos días en los cuales vivía con intensidad entre peleas, escuela y sus amigos. Los días en que era libre. Los días en que se planteo seriamente mandar a volar todo por él.

Recordó aquel día en el aeropuerto, de nuevo despidiendo a Darien. Ya no había peligro, el podría ir a EU sin preocupaciones. Había pasado un año desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia. Un largo año donde a veces sus sentimientos la hacían dudar en seguir adelante.

…. …. …. …. …. / …. …. …. …. …. / …. …. …. …. …. /

_Un año después de la pelea de Sailor Galaxia_

Después de dejar a Darien en el aeropuerto, Serena se dirigió directamente a su casa. Normalmente iría al Templo Hikawa con sus amigas, pero su ánimo se encontraba por el suelo. Llegando a su casa, subió a su habitación y se soltó a llorar. Luna, como siempre cuidando de ella, rápidamente se acerco a la joven preocupada preguntando que era lo que le pasaba. _**¿Serena que es lo que te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo con Darien?**_ .La joven solo atino a levantar su rostro y acariciar la cabecita de Luna con cariño. _**Esto del futuro es más difícil de asimilar de lo que pensé.**_

Una vez tranquila decidió contarle todo a Luna. Ella era incondicional con la princesa y solo quería su bienestar.

_**Peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas por este hermoso planeta, por su gente. Cada persona merece un amor verdadero, de esos que te elevan por las nubes, y que te haga ver tu vida en rosa. Muchas personas piensan que polos opuestos se atraen. Pero si eres tan opuesto, también puede haber problemas**_. Luna sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

_**Reconozco que en el milenio de Plata, ame perdidamente al Príncipe de la Tierra. Mis memorias cada vez son más fuertes y puedo recordar con gran detalle algunas cosas. Endimión era mi mundo y su amor lo mas sagrado que tenia. Recuerdo las conversaciones a escondidas, los bailes donde el usaba esos enigmáticos antifaces, los besos que compartimos teniendo como testigo mudo la Tierra. Nos enamoramos al tiempo, con cada mirada, cada palabra. Di todo por él, aun sabiendo que nuestro amor era prohibido. Y el día que el Negaverso ataco, mi mundo termino.**_

_**Pero ahora siento que de ese amor tan intenso ya no queda nada. Porque en esta época, simplemente ambos nos enteramos de quienes éramos en realidad y ya. Dos personas no pueden enamorarse a base de simples recuerdos. Días antes de saberse la verdad, el me seguía diciendo "cabeza de chorlito" y yo pensaba que era sumamente antipático. Tuxedo Max fue un enamoramiento ¡solo tenia 14 años! Me faltaba mucho por vivir. **_

_**No hubo palabras, ni tiempo de enamorarnos, de conocernos de verdad. Somos tan diferentes ahora que a veces sentía que el se avergonzaba de mi. Y yo no podía culparlo. Una niña de 14 años con un joven universitario… con razón papá lo veía como un señor! **_

_**Enterarme de que yo era la Princesa que tanto buscábamos fue algo duro. Tantas responsabilidades que no quería. A veces deseaba ser normal y no tener tantas preocupaciones. Deseaba salir con mis amigas a los grandes almacenes y ver los hermosos vestidos. Deseaba cantar y bailar en mi futuro. Ser feliz.**_

_**Rini fue algo que no esperaba, pero al enterarme que esa pequeña era mi hija mis defensas se fueron al suelo y mis dudas se disiparon un poco. Porque la ame más que nunca. Porque ame a Rini y al hermoso Tokio de cristal. Porque me di cuenta que tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio al final valdrían la pena. Estaríamos en paz. **_

_**Aunque todo cambio el día que Darien se fue a los Estados Unidos a estudiar y Seiya llego a mi vida.**_ Luna ya lo sospechaba, pero que ella se lo confirmara era diferente. Serena se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la ventana observando a la gente caminar como si el mundo fuera perfecto.

_**Entro a mi vida a darle un nuevo giro. A darle alegría y soltura. A hacerme olvidar por un momento todas las responsabilidades que tenia. **_

_**Me hizo sentirme viva y en las nubes. Me hizo sentir especial. **_

_**Aunque lo conocí en el aeropuerto, no fue sino hasta el otro día que lo vi en la escuela cuando comenzamos a platicar. Bueno, el comenzó a molestar. Pero ¿a que chica no le gusta que un chico guapo la moleste llamándola Bombón? **_En este punto Luna tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y Serena tenia su mirada perdida, recordando la sonrisa del joven.

_**Todo fue tan rápido. Un día estábamos en la escuela, en el parque de diversiones y de pronto la verdad salió a flote. Dejaron de ser los Three Lights para ser Sailors Stars Lights. Y fue cuando comenzaron a separarnos. De su lado sus hermanos no lo dejaban acercarse a mí, incluso dejaron la escuela. Y por mi parte las chicas, en especial Haruka, no lo dejaban estar conmigo. **_

_**¿De nuevo un amor prohibido?**_

Ella no se merecía esto. La princesa de la Luna se merecía un gran amor ¿Es que el destino se había ensañado con ella? Luna creía que si.

_**Aun puedo recordar aquel atardecer en la azotea del instituto, fue una tarde cálida y el cielo tenía unos hermosos tonos rojizos. Estábamos reunidos en ese lugar para despedir a los chicos y a la princesa Kakyuu, ya que pronto regresarían a casa. Fue el mismo lugar donde Seiya me confeso su amor y yo, cobardemente, no pude responderle. **_

Después de esto, Serena comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Era demasiado para ella.

…. …. …. …. …. / …. …. …. …. …. / …. …. …. …. …. /

Una lagrima solitaria abandono los ojos de la Neo Reina. Aun dolía. Pero el deber era más importante.

¿Cómo olvidar al amor de tu vida?

La despedida fue muy triste, y cuando Seiya le dijo _**Bombón… Eh… sabes, yo nunca me olvidaré de ti **_ella lo comprendió a la perfección. Por que ella sentía lo mismo. Ella jamás olvidaría a su dulce estrella fugaz, pero solo pudo responder un escueto _**Sí, nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos**_

Después de eso todo comenzaron a reír. Por dentro ella se molesto por la falta de tacto de sus amigas. Y la acusaron de ser "demasiado inocente" por no haber entendido lo que estaba implícito en la frase de Seiya. Pero ella lo entendió a la perfección.

Además ¿Cómo no entenderlo? ¡Como no hacerlo! Si la persona que mas amaba se iba de su lado y ella no podía hacer nada. No podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Seiya se enamoro de Serena Tsukino, no de la Princesa de la Luna o de Sailor Moon. El se fijo en la mujer, estudiante, escandalosa y atolondrada. Sin juzgar ni intentar cambiarla. Sin recordarle cada 5 minutos cuales eras sus obligaciones. Y fue por estas últimas que no pudo confesarle cuanto lo amaba. Porque a su mente siempre llegaba Rini y la hermosa ciudad de Tokio de Cristal. El futuro por el cual ella y sus amigas habían luchado hasta el límite. Serena no podía ser tan egoísta. No podía anteponer su felicidad. No debía.

Pero por el mismo cielo que como dolía.

Cuando Darien regreso de EU, algo había cambiado en ellos. Su relación era mucho más formal. Ellos se querían sin duda, pero un mudo acuerdo había entre ellos. Dejar la verdadera felicidad a un lado para poder tener la paz que tanto habían anhelado.

Darien la cuidaba todo el tiempo, y ella le correspondía. Su reino era prospero y la futura heredera estaba a menos de un mes de ver la luz. No había razones para estar triste. Solo esperaba que Seiya la perdonara por haber sido cobarde.

La Reina se puso de pie, ya había descansado un buen tiempo y el deber llamaba. Se aliso su hermoso vestido y camino por los largos pasillos del palacio.

Al llegar a la sala de audiencias los soldados que estaban en la entrada le hicieron una leve reverencia _**"Majestad"**_ al tiempo que abrían la puerta.

Todo estaba bien.

"_**Y yo también lo estoy Seiya"**_

…. …. …. …. …. / …. …. …. …. …. /

¿Qué les pareció?

Cualquier comentario será mas que bienvenido. Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Besos.


End file.
